A Valkyrie Finds Love
by 0h-myglob
Summary: Tamsin has been having a hard time dealing with her feelings for Bo. Will she finally have the courage to make herself vulnerable to her beloved Succubus? Some good ole Valkubus loving at the end
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tamsin watched intently as the Succubus' warm tongue traced a lazy path down her stomach, traveling ever closer to where it was most needed. She held her breath and clenched her teeth tightly in anticipation of what was to _come. _Without warning Bo dove straight down and sucked relentlessly on the Valkyrie's aching clit. As if they had a mind of their own Tamsin's hips lifted off the bed in a desperate attempt to bring Bo's tongue closer to her. "Bo!" Her name rolled off Tamsin's tongue over and over again while she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets in her hand.

Tamsin sat up straight in her bed with her hands still grasping onto the sheets below her. She groaned and let her body fall back into her bed and shielded her eyes with her hand. Her breathing gradually slowed down and it was then that she realized that sweat wasn't the only thing that had wet her sheets during the night. That's the third time this week, Tamsin thought to herself, what is wrong with me? Tamsin had long before admitted to herself that she didn't entirely hate Bo, that she loved her. But the fact remained that there was no room for love in a Valkyrie's life, especially not with someone like Bo. Tamsin slipped her feet into the flip-flops she kept by her bed and made to her way to the bathroom; she was in need of a cold shower. Bo has Lauren, Tamsin thought, and even if she didn't she still has Dyson and pretty much everyone else in the world already in love with her. There's no place in her heart for me. She silently undressed herself and let the ice-cold water mix with the lukewarm tears that slid continuously down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bo lay awake in her bed, finally giving up on her failed attempts at some decent sleep. She glanced briefly at her phone and saw that it was 5:00 a.m. and decided that trying to fall asleep now would probably result in her sleeping the rest of the day away. So instead she tried to organize the chaos that her thoughts were made of. Being a Succubus wasn't easy and things were made even harder since Bo insisted on attempting to remain in a monogamous relationship with a human who could barely keep her appetite satiated. Sure Lauren had told her that she could feed off others (with the exception of Dyson) but in Bo's heart she knew that things with Lauren couldn't last much longer. It's not that Bo didn't love Lauren; on the contrary, she loved her so much that she wanted the doctor to be able to pursue a normal relationship; a relationship that didn't involve her partner having to sleep with numerous other people to stay alive. Inevitably her mind drifted off in the direction of the Valkyrie she'd known for such a short amount of time. Tamsin might seem poised and controlled to everyone else but Tamsin's aura told a different story. Bo could practically touch the different emotions emanating from the older Fae. The fear, the self-doubt, and the uncertainty that followed her wherever she went. There was something else there though, something hot, something warm, something Bo couldn't quite put her finger on.

Bo hadn't liked the Valkyrie at first, she wasn't trustworthy and she wasn't exactly anyone's ray of sunshine either. But slowly, _very slowly,_ Tamsin had demonstrated that there was a lot more her to her than met the eye. She helped Bo rescue Kenzi when no one else would believe her and she stuck with her through Bo's trip to Brazenwood. Inevitably thinking about Brazenwood brought back memories about the impulsive kiss they'd shared. Bo closed her eyes as she remembered how her lips had tingled for the few seconds that their lips touched. She couldn't deny that she felt something for the blonde but what exactly was it? Deep down Bo knew the answer; she was in love with Tamsin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello, Earth to Tamsin." Dyson waved a big hand in front of Tamsin in attempts to get her to pay attention to their latest case. Tamsin grabbed Dyson's wrist forcefully and through gritted teeth sad, "If you want to keep that hand attached to the rest of your arm, I suggest you get it out of my face." Dyson smirked at the Valkyrie, "Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention, _partner._ You're of no use to me if you don't know what's going on." "Please wolf-boy, I don't know how you'd ever get along without me. Besides we barely have anything to go on with this case which means there isn't really think I need to pay attention to." Tamsin got up and pulled on her leather jacket walking towards the exit of the station. Dyson crossed his arms in front of his chest and called after her, "Where are you going?" Tamsin waved a hand behind her, "To the Dal. Mama always thinks her best after a couple of shots in her system."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bo, come one get your ass out of bed right now!" Kenzi yelled at Bo as she wrapped her hands around the Succubus' ankles to try and pull her out of bed. "I'm staying in bed, leave me alone Kenz." Bo groaned. She'd finally had that talk with Lauren and it had gone just as expected. There were shouts, tears, but finally recognition that it was the best thing for them to do. Even though Bo knew that this was necessary, she still felt like a part of her was missing. She couldn't go to the Dal now, what if she ran into Tamsin there? What would she say to her? Tamsin, I think I love you? The Valkyrie would probably laugh right in her face. "Bo-Bo the only way to get over the Doc is to get that wonder-snatch into action and find yourself someone else. That can't happen if you spend the rest of your life hiding in your bed." Kenzi plopped down next to Bo and looked down at her best friend. It was obvious that Bo was in no shape to go to the Dal tonight. "Fine, if you're not going out tonight than neither am I. Why don't we have an Orphan Black marathon and order some pizza, hmm?" Bo rolled over to rest her head on Kenzi's lap. As much as Bo wanted to tell Kenzi that she should just go and have fun without her, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. A night in with her best friend was just what she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tamsin downed her sixth shot of vodka before deciding that she might as well keep the entire bottle next to her. She didn't know what was going on with her, how could one woman rewire her brain and turn her into a mere shadow of who she once was. She was feared by most and respected by many; a model Valkyrie who always got the job done no matter the consequences. Tamsin sat hunched over with her eyes fixed on her seventh shot and mentally scolded herself for having fallen with the most unattainable woman that ever existed. She had tried so hard just to move forward with her mission of handing Bo over to The Wanderer but the more time she spent with the Succubus and the rest of her friends, the more love she felt for Bo. Although she hated to admit it, she'd also grown pretty attached to Dyson and even Kenzi. To anyone else the little human would seem pathetic and out of place in a world that was filled with so many powerful beings but Tamsin never failed to be somewhat impressed by the strength Kenzi exuded time and time again. Lost in her thoughts she was barely fazed when Dyson sat next to her. "So, you gonna tell me what's been up with you lately?" Dyson posed the question evenly, trying hard to mask his frustration with the Valkyrie. The truth was she hadn't been of any help in weeks and it was getting harder for him to keep covering for her. Tamsin smirked but didn't turn around to look at Dyson. "Wouldn't you like to know wolf-junk? Nothing a couple of bottles of vodka can't solve." With that she quickly downed the shot in front of her and prepared to pour herself another. Dyson was faster, not to mention sober and he swiped the bottle away before Tamsin could circle her fingers around it. "Dyson." Tamsin warned through clenched teeth. "This is about Bo isn't it?" Dyson asked slowly. Tamsin felt her heart hammer hard against her ribcage at the mention of Bo's name. "I don't know what you're talking about." Tamsin answered coldly. "Tamsin, we all see how you _both_ look at each other. I wish she'd looked at me like that when we were together." The wolf swallowed a lump that threatened to form in his throat. "I've accepted that we'll never be together again and things with Lauren are never going to work out, you know that. I refuse to sit here and watch you drink yourself to your death when all you have to do is tell Bo how you feel." Tamsin finally turned around to look at Dyson; she was wearing an expression that Dyson had never seen. She looked so small and vulnerable and her bright green eyes were starting to drown in the tears that were slowly gathering. "And what exactly am I supposed to say to her? Hey Bo, I completely betrayed you and tried to hand you over to The Wanderer but I kinda love you so would you break up with your girlfriend for me?" Dyson's gaze softened as he put down the bottle and covered both of Tamsin's hand in one of his. Tamsin looked down at the somewhat awkward and unexpected display of caring on Dyson's part and almost laughed out at the irony that he'd be the one to give her words of advice pertaining to Bo. "Forget about all of that. Just tell her how you feel, how would you ever know whether she feels the same if you just sit here every night drinking when you should be spending time with your girl?" Tamsin looked at Dyson in disbelief at his words. "But Dyson what about you?" "That ship has long sailed Tammers. I gave up my love once to save her and even though it's back Bo will never look at me the same way again. I know I'll always love her, but this is just the way things are meant to be. Besides, if anyone on this planet can put up with Bo's shit it's you." He answered grinning. The two were at the verge of tears yet grinning at each other like idiots. To the outsider they might've even looked like they were a pair of lovers completely overwhelmed with emotion. In reality Dyson had just given Tamsin his blessing to confess her feelings to his one true love. "I'm gonna do it." Tamsin said resolutely and slid down from the barstool until she stood shakily on her feet. Dyson chuckled, "Right now?" "Well there's no time like the present huh wolf-boy?" She slurred her words slightly. "That's right Officer Slamsin, would you allow me the honor of escorting you?" Dyson asked while bowing low. "Let's do this." Tamsin answered determinedly and grabbed Dyson's hand, pulling him out of the Dal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dyson parked his truck outside the crack shack and turned to Tamsin, "Any idea what you're gonna say to her?" Tamsin shook her head violently, she could barely contain the heart that was threatening to beat out of her chest, let alone form any coherent sentences. Dyson grinned but Tamsin still noticed the sad glimmer in his eyes, "You'll know when you're up there. Go get her Tams." Tamsin didn't say a word and just leaned over and hugged Dyson tightly, she was more grateful than words could describe. Dyson was slightly taken aback by the display of affection on the Valkyrie's part but only for a moment. He returned the hug back with equal fervor. Tamsin got out of the car and waited for Dyson to drive away before she made her way to the front door. Before Tamsin knew what was happening her hand had already curled into a fist and was knocking on Bo's door.

Bo awoke with a start. She was alone in her bed and her heart threatened to beat out of its chest as she heard the pounding of the door. She quickly slid out of bed and donned her kimono while grabbing the long blade she kept on her nightstand. "Kenzi!" She called out but didn't get a response. It was then that she realized that Kenzi had probably snuck out to Hale's while the Succubus slept. Once she reached the door her fear was quickly replaced with confusion as she heard that familiar voice screaming her name in between loud knocks. Bo dropped her knife and quickly ran to the door opening it.

Tamsin stepped back a few inches as Bo opened the door and she felt the small amount of courage she had managed to obtain quickly drain out of her. She quickly wrapped her arms tightly around herself and simply looked at the floor. "Any particular reason why you're trying to wake up the whole neighborhood by trying to knock down my door?" The Succubus didn't sound angry; at least that's what Tamsin thought, just genuinely confused. Tamsin opened her mouth slightly to answer but any clever comment that she was going to throw back at Bo dissolved into thin air when she saw what Bo was wearing. The silky red kimono hugged Bo in all the right places, dipping low down her chest and the bottom hem came at a stop midway up her thigh. Tamsin felt her mouth go dry as she followed a path from Bo's knees up to where the kimono obstructed her view. Clenching her teeth and forcing herself up to look at Bo's face Tamsin asked, "Can I come in?"

Bo stepped aside to let the Valkyrie inside trying but failing to hide the confusion she felt. As confused as Bo felt, it's not like it was the first time that the Valkyrie had shown up drunk and unannounced. "What do you want Tamsin, it's late." Bo said flatly. Tamsin paced the room and rapidly scratched at her forehead with her thumb trying to properly arrange the words in her mind before she spoke them. The Valkyrie spoke in broken phrases and sentences laced with emotion that the Succubus had to strain to keep up with. "I had one job. Just one job. And I've always been the perfect Valkyrie. Never failed, not once. But everything changed when I met you. Bo, you were the job I couldn't bring myself to complete. But I can't let him have you. No, I can't lose you." Bo took Tamsin's arm, which caused the Valkyrie to stop walking and face her. Chocolate brown eyes looked intently into icy green ones, "Tamsin slow down, you're not making any sense." She sat on the couch and pulled Tamsin to sit next to her. Tamsin tried really hard to ignore the warmth that she felt as Bo's knee touched hers. Neither woman moved back. Tamsin took in a deep breath and started again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bo, I'm so sorry. He told me that I had to find you and bring you to Him. But I just can't do that. I see the way you are: fearless, strong, selfless, brave. You have such a big heart and so many people who would do anything to protect you surround you. You're eyes are both brown and blue; you shouldn't be real. Yet here you are, right in front of me. I've never met someone who puts the needs of everyone else before theirs as much as you do. And you're a Succubus, which makes absolutely no sense because usually your species is as selfish as they come. You insist on being monogamous even when it goes against your very nature, when it weakens you and puts you at risk. You are everything that I thought couldn't possibly exist and I swear to you Bo I will never let anything happen to you. I know you have Lauren and you love each other but Bo I…" The tip of Tamsin's tongue touched her two middle front teeth as her lips tried to form the word love. Bo hadn't said a word the whole time, she just listened to Tamsin patiently but she couldn't ignore the way her heart had skipped a beat when it seemed that Tamsin was going to tell her that she loved her. "I-I just hope you two will be very happy together and Bo, I will do whatever I can to keep you safe." Tamsin suddenly felt cold and infinitely small. Talking about Lauren had been a bad idea. Tamsin had seen the way the Succubus looked at the doctor, with undying love and admiration. Tamsin wished she was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of all of that love, but whom was she kidding? Bo didn't love her. Bo could never love her.

Bo was momentarily stunned as she watched Tamsin get up to leave. She had no idea the Valkyrie harbored such strong feelings for her. She may not have told Bo that she loved her but in a way, the words that she offered meant more to Bo than a million I love you's. "Tamsin wait." Tamsin's hand was just inches from the doorknob. "Lauren and I aren't together anymore. We realized we couldn't keep what we had going much longer. The fact remains that I'm a Succubus and I need to be with someone who is Fae." Tamsin turned around and looked at Bo. There was no way the Succubus could be referring to her, was she? "I know we've barely ever gotten along, especially not at the beginning but when I search deep inside myself and I try to think about my future, Lauren isn't the one I see standing there with me, not since I met you." Tamsin clasped her hands together awkwardly and looked at the floor. This…wasn't what Tamsin expected to happen. Bo slowly closed the distance between the two until she was standing right in front of Tamsin. "I want you to know that I've already forgiven you. I know you're not the same person that was forced to team up with Dyson and play nice with the Light. In the short amount of time you've been with us I've seen how much you've changed. You've been protecting me from The Wanderer when no one even knows what kind of threat he is. You never had an obligation to help me but you did it anyway. Hell, you helped me save Kenzi when no one would even believe she was missing and that in itself is something I could never repay you for. She is my heart, Tamsin and I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to her. The truth is, lately I find myself thinking about you. I think about the times we've kissed, how amazing your lips felt. Even when we supposedly hated each other those kisses made me go weak in the knees and made me dizzy with an even greater hunger. But more than that I think about how lonely you seem. You live out of your truck for crying out loud, and you may not have a family but I'd like to think that we could be that for you. That _I_ could be that for you." Tamsin couldn't believe Bo's words almost as much as the Succubus couldn't believe she was saying them. As shocked as she was at what she'd said Bo realized that she meant every single word. Tamsin had no idea what to say, the conversation had not only managed to sober her up but also shut her up completely. Even thought the tone of the conversation had been serious Tamsin found herself staring at Bo's legs and her cheeks grew warm when she became aware of how close the Succubus was to her. They looked at each other for what could've been hours. Bo was the one that closed the distance between them when she realized that Tamsin wasn't planning on moving. With their noses almost touching Bo whispered, "Don't you see Tamsin, I love you." Tamsin felt a thrilling warmth surge through her body, that's all she needed to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bo leaned into Tamsin and gently cupped her cheek. She looked into the green eyes she had come to love as if searching for permission to go any further. But instead Tamsin closed the small distance between them and kissed Bo gently. She wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and pulled their bodies together, eliminating any space between them. The Succubus tilted her head up slightly in order to get better access to the Valkyrie's lips and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck. The kiss wasn't awkward or hurried as the others had been. In fact the two women kissed as if they had all the time in the world to memorize the shape and taste of each other's lips. The room grew hot and for the two Fae women it felt as if the oxygen in the room was slowly depleting but neither of them made a motion to stop. The pace was slow and languid with small moans that bounced off the walls of the otherwise empty house. Tamsin's heart was doing cartwheels in her chest; she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so utterly happy. The Wanderer ceased to exist the moment their lips connected and the next morning when they woke up they'd at least have the notion that they had each other, and that'd be more than enough to face against The Wanderer or anyone else who wanted to cause them any harm. Bo pulled back slightly and just stared at Tamsin. The older Fae felt warmth spread over her entire body as Bo took in the Valkyrie and her eyes momentarily turned into blazing orbs of bright blue fire. The Succubus had never felt so hungry.

Tamsin subtly squeezed her legs together as she felt an entirely new heat forming between her legs. Suddenly they were both suffocating under the clothes that were constricting them from preceding any further. Yet neither of them moved to amend the situation. As they went on hungrily taking each other in with their eyes, Tamsin took the opportunity to do what the Succubus had done. She began at her face and stared into her love's eyes that had now returned to the color of melted chocolate. Tamsin's eyes followed down the dark locks that framed Bo's face trying to burn this moment into her memory. Her eyes moved further down scanning the creamy skin the kimono left uncovered and another wave of lust hit Tamsin as she wondered whether Bo was wearing anything underneath it. Bo bit her lip and Tamsin barely caught a glimpse of her eyes performing another brief brown to blue then back again transformation. Bo bit her lip and reached inside Tamsin's jacket lightly placing her hands on her shoulder. Tamsin's breath caught in her throat as Bo's fingers made contact with the already overheated skin of the Valkyrie. With agonizing slowness Bo pushed the jacket down Tamsin's shoulders revealing the simple white tank top she wore underneath. Simple or not the tank top accentuated Tamsin's full breasts and Bo almost moaned out loud when she saw the way the fabric hugged the defined muscles of Tamsin's abs. Every cell in Tamsin's body was screaming at her to pick up the Succubus and fuck her up against the nearest wall but it was Tamsin's brain that kept her feet planted where she stood. She wanted to take her time and memorize every peak and valley of the Succubus' body. She wanted to count the beauty marks that peppered Bo's skin and ingrain the texture of Bo's skin into her hands so she would never forget what Bo felt like, even when they were apart. She didn't want to just fuck Bo. She wanted to make sweet, sweet love to her.

Bo must've been thinking the same exact thing because Tamsin noticed that every time the blue glow came back into Bo's eyes it took longer to leave. The lust radiating off the two swirled around the room and made it almost impossible to breathe. Tamsin felt her knees buckle as Bo licked her top lip and then bit down gently on it. "Upstairs?" Bo asked gesturing behind her. Forming anything close to a complete sentence was more than Bo's lust and love-ridden mind could conjure up but thankfully the Valkyrie got the message. They walked up the stairs hand in hand and Tamsin felt almost all of her resolve leave her as she watched Bo's hips sway with every step she took. They stepped inside Bo's room without bothering to close the door behind them and resumed the kiss they had started in the living room but this time with a newfound desire. Tamsin eagerly accepted Bo's kisses and replied with a few of her own. Their tongues danced in long strokes as if they'd been kissing for years. Tamsin couldn't take it anymore. She ran her hands down Bo's back and promptly cupped Bo's ass grinding hard against her center. Tamsin felt more than heard the moan she had caused in the Succubus and it fueled her with enough energy to pick up the Succubus and push her up against the nearest wall with a resounding thud. Bo's legs wrapped themselves around Tamsin's waist and her fingers made their way into Tamsin's golden locks as she pressed her lips against the Valkyrie's so hard that she thought she'd draw blood. Tamsin had wanted to touch Bo for so long and it was finally happening. Her hands traced a path up the inside of Bo's thighs inching their way closer and closer to Bo's burning center. Tamsin half-growled when she realized that shockingly the Succubus was in fact wearing underwear. They separated as Bo let out a chuckle when she realized what had frustrated the Valkyrie. "You think that's funny, huh?" Tamsin managed to say between clenched teeth as she tried to fill her lungs with as much air as possible. Bo grinned and was halfway into a nod when Tamsin brought her palm down on Bo's center and rubbed her roughly. Bo threw her head back against the wall and opened her mouth wide as a loud moan escaped her. "F-fuck." Bo mumbled. Tamsin quickly pulled her hand away and grinned when she saw the Succubus pouting in front of her. The two women were in for a long _long_ night. Not that either of them were complaining.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took this long but to be honest I got lazy lol. But I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter. I might be adding a little epilogue after this but I'm not sure yet. Lemme know what you guys thinkJ

Chapter 9

Bo squirmed under the Valkyrie's weight and felt her eyes roll back into her head as Tamsin bit hard into her pulse point and quickly licked the area bringing a small amount of relief. Tamsin held both of Bo's wrists pinned to the bed and simultaneously straddled her so that Bo had no way of escaping. Bo hated to admit just how much she was enjoying herself. As a Succubus she was used to being in charge, telling her lovers exactly how she wanted to be touched and leaving them all at her mercy. But now, with the roles reversed, Bo couldn't ignore that the predatory look in Tamsin's eye brought with it a rush of heat to her already soaked center. Tamsin licked her lips and grinned down at the Succubus' body that was so open and vulnerable beneath her. Bo was still wearing her kimono but it was wide open so that Tamsin was able to see the matching black lace bra and panties. The position of Bo's arms pushed her breasts together leaving Tamsin's mouth watering to devour them. Tamsin went back to torturing Bo who she realized was being driven crazy with want. _For me_, Tamsin thought smiling against Bo's neck. She bit down on Bo's earlobe and gently sucked on it causing Bo to moan softly. "Tamsin," Bo struggled against Tamsin's grip, "Would you just fuck me already?" The Valkyrie's heart hammered against her chest as Bo's eyes shown the most intense shade of blue Tamsin had ever seen. Tamsin ignored the powerful ache between her legs and took a shaky breath. "No can do Succubus, tonight I'm in charge." "Oh really?" Bo grinned mischievously at Tamsin. Bo bent her wrist slightly so that her index finger was touching the hand that held her captive. "I think you're just _dying_ to slide your fingers inside me." She stroked Tamsin's hand gently as she sent wave after wave of her Succubus charm into Tamsin. "You want to get me naked right now and feel my nails digging into your back, don't you?" Bo purred. Tamsin felt a whimper develop in the back of her throat as she felt a pool of wetness in her already soaked panties. "Nice try Succubus but your cheap parlor tricks don't work on me." But Bo knew better, she saw how the Valkyrie's aura had heated up impossibly; Tamsin would do whatever she said.

"Fuck me Tamsin." Bo said in a low sultry voice that made Tamsin's insides clench. With a guttural groan Tamsin released Bo's wrists and attacked her lips. Bo sat up and gripped Tamsin's back so that she wouldn't fall backwards onto the bed. The two women wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other hard enough that they would be feeling it for days. Bo was desperate to feel Tamsin's skin against her own so she broke the kiss long enough to remove Tamsin's tank top and throw it across the room. In an unnaturally fast motion that can only be the testament of years of practice, Bo removed Tamsin's bra and threw it somewhere into the room, presumably joining her discarded shirt. Bo took a split second to look down at the full breasts that were now on display just for her and felt her mouth water. Tamsin took advantage of Bo's momentary distraction to slip her kimono off her shoulders and quickly remove her bra. Tamsin was done teasing; all she wanted was to feel Bo's body squirming beneath hers as Tamsin worked her with her tongue and fingers. Tamsin pushed Bo back down onto the bed and kissed her passionately while her hands moved down the Succubus' impossibly soft body. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Bo's underwear and quickly pulled them down. Tamsin felt a weakness in her knees as she looked down at the Succubus' completely naked body. For a split second she thought that she would cum just by looking at the magnificent beauty beneath her. The room was growing impossibly hotter and quickly filling with the distinct smell of the two women's arousal. Tamsin tentatively ran a finger through Bo's swollen and slick folds and her breath caught in her throat as Bo's hips automatically lifted off the bed desperately seeking more contact. "Tamsin." Bo's voice held a warning; she didn't want to be teased. Without warning Tamsin's lips swiftly found a hardened nipple just as two fingers entered Bo with incredible ease. Bo's hands found purchase on Tamsin's strong shoulders as her hips violently crashed against Tamsin's hand. Bo moaned loudly as Tamsin sucked her nipple into her mouth while at the same time her fingers slipped in and out in a deliciously relentless pace. Tamsin reluctantly let Bo's nipple slide out of her mouth to go back to kissing Bo's succulent lips. Bo wrapped her legs around Tamsin and dragged her nails across Tamsin's back when she felt Tamsin's fingers enter her even deeper. Bo's hips matched Tamsin's thrusts with equal fervor and when Tamsin's slipped another digit inside her, the Succubus came undone. "Tamsin!" Bo screamed out into the room as her inner walls clenched onto Tamsin's fingers. Tamsin couldn't help the grin that formed at the sound of her name being ripped out of the Succubus' mouth. She rubbed Bo's clit gently as she rode out her orgasm and then slowly pulled her fingers out. Bo's breathing had finally gone back to normal when she caught the Valkyrie's intense stare. Without missing a beat, Tamsin put her fingers in her mouth licking every last drop of Bo's delectable wetness from them. Bo's stomach clenched. "Delicious." Tamsin whispered after licking her lips. Bo grabbed Tamsin and quickly switched their positions so that Bo was kneeling between the blonde's legs. The blue glowing hue of Bo's eyes was unmistakable and Tamsin's stomach clenched in nervous excitement and anticipation. Bo pulled off Tamsin's jeans and underwear in one swift motion and quickly climbed on top of Tamsin aligning herself with Tamsin's soaking wet center. They both moaned when their pussies made contact. Bo clenched her teeth as she started slowly grinding her hips into Tamsin's wanting to take her time. Tamsin moaned and found a rhythm that matched Bo's. Tamsin reached up and lightly scratched at Bo's abs sending shivers up her spine. Bo closed her eyes focusing on the rhythm she had set for the two of them. Tamsin's thumb found Bo's clit and rubbed the sensitive nub as Bo's hips kept with their relentless gyrations. Bo's eyes shot open and she pulled both of Tamsin's hands into one of hers, much as Tamsin had done earlier. "Naughty girl," Bo purred into Tamsin's ear, "Did I say that you could touch me?" Tamsin shook her head slowly, silenced by the dangerous edge in Bo's voice. Bo pinned Tamsin's wrists above her head and increased the speed of her hips quickly bringing Tamsin to her own orgasm. Bo slowed her hips down until Tamsin's breath was back to normal only to increase her pace again. This time Bo sent wave after wave of charm straight into the Valkyrie. "Bo, fuck- Bo!" Tamsin dug her nails into Bo's thighs trying hard to match Bo's thrusts but being swept away by feelings and sensations that she had never experienced. They came within seconds of each other and gripped each other close as they collapsed in a sweaty and exhausted heap onto the bed. "Wow." Tamsin said as she stroked Bo's back lovingly. Bo grinned and kissed the corner of Tamsin's mouth. "Another satisfied customer." Bo replied, her words oozing cockiness. Tamsin slapped Bo's ass playfully. "I think you mean your last satisfied customer." Tamsin said half-jokingly. Bo narrowed her eyes at Tamsin trying to grasp the meaning of her words. "What do you mean?" Tamsin breathed in nervously, "Well Bo, you remember how wolves mate for life?" "Are you telling me you're part wolf or something?" Bo joked. Tamsin chuckled, "No. But us Valkyries share certain similarities to the way that wolves love. Once a Valkyrie finds the person their meant to be with, that's it. And I know it's probably to soon to be telling you this but you're my soul mate Bo." Tamsin looked down avoiding Bo's gaze. To Tamsin's surprise Bo smiled. "I know that. I think I felt it the first time I saw you. I didn't know what it was at the time but from the second I first lay eyes on you I was a different person. I was yours." Tamsin smiled back and kissed Bo gently. " You really are perfect Bo. And even though it took centuries I'm so glad I finally found you." She pulled Bo closer to her when unwittingly thoughts of The Wanderer threatened to ruin the undeniable happiness that she was feeling. "Well it took you long enough." Bo giggled completely unaware of Tamsin's thoughts. Bo softly traced Tamsin's collarbones with the tips of her fingers and again a mischievous grin found its way onto Bo's face. "What do you say we take a shower and start making up for lost time, hmm?" Tamsin looked into Bo's eyes and felt herself forget about The Wanderer and any other viable threat that surely awaited them in the future. All that mattered was that Bo was safe and happy _now. _Anything else would have to wait. "You're on Succubus." Tamsin said as she followed Bo into the bathroom. Tamsin wasn't going to let anything ruin the way she felt at the moment. Besides, they had all the time in the world to figure everything out.


End file.
